


Aftermath

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Series: Halstead Moments [1]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: Brothers, Chicago PD 7x10, Fix It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, They did us dirty with the huge lack of any Halstead brothers moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: Fix it for Chicago PD 7x10 because I cannot believe they had Jay in Med after BEING SHOT and they didn't give us even a tiny Halstead brothers scene. I am OUTRAGED!
Series: Halstead Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Its worth noting that as far as I'm concerned Jay is older then Will. Also did I mention how outraged I am that PD did us dirty and withheld the brotherly scene that we all so richly deserve?! Alas I've had to put fingers to keys and do it myself.

One of Will's earliest memories was of being around 3 or 4. It was hazy at best, but strong enough that all these years later it still floated to the forefront of his mind sometimes. 

He and Jay had been playing in the backyard, it had been early in winter and there'd been a light dusting of snow covering the yard. They had been running around, chasing each other, playing a game only they had understood. Then Will slipped and fell, smacking his head on...something. Will couldn't even remember that part, all he remembered was the shock of bright red blood on his hand as he'd pulled it away from his head and the blind panic that had gripped his toddler self. 

Before he'd even had the chance to scream for his mother Jay had been there. 

"Its okay." He'd promised, "You're okay." It was said so sincerely that had Will instantly felt better, for the little boy had no greater hero then his big brother, and if Jay said it was okay, then it was okay, it was as simple as that.

The years had pulled at the brothers bond, and Will was no longer that little boy, but it was true enough to say that despite it all, he still looked up to his big brother. 

The solider, the cop. In everything Jay had chosen to be, he'd remained someone who protected, he had remained Will's protector. 

So when the ED doors burst open and Will saw his brother on the stretcher he nearly blacked out. 

"Jay" He whispered in horror, his eyes roaming over his brothers body, taking in everything he could before he was quickly pulled away. Voices telling him all the reasons he couldn't be the one to treat his brother, and though the rational part of Will knew that was for the best, the morals of treating family aside, his hands were shaking so much he wouldn't be any help even putting on a band aid, another, stronger part of Will felt like he was betraying Jay.

Jay who didn't like hospitals, who so despised needles that he even avoided having a simple flu shot. 

Jay who would, and had, blindly run into a burning building for Will. And he couldn't even offer his brother any comfort as he was quickly rushed into surgery. 

The thought alone brought Will to his knees, he must have gone pale too because not a moment too late a trashcan was in front of him and he was losing his lunch. 

"Who?" He managed to choke out between bouts of vomit. 

"Dr Marcel." Maggie said softly, a calming hand rubbing gentle circles over Will's back. 

Good. That was good, Marcel was a great doctor, Jay was in good hands. 

"I need, I should..PD they'll be..." Will stammered his mind racing over all the things he should be doing. The things Jay would want him to do. 

"I'll tell them that he's going into surgery, that's all we know for now. Once we have a better picture you can go out there yourself and talk to them." 

'After you've gotten a hold of yourself is what she really means.' Will thought absentmindedly but he couldn't deny she was right. 

"Maggie." He whispered, looking up at her with glassy eyes. "What....what if...?" He didn't even dare to say it, but Maggie knew what he was thinking. 

"Jay's young, and he's strong. He has every chance of pulling through." She said strongly, and Will found himself nodding along, "Besides he's a Halstead, you guys must be made of strong stuff, look at all the things you've survived." 

"Yeah." He agreed softly. "Yeah, you're right." 

Jay was strong. He would be okay. He had to be okay, he was the only family Will had left. 

By the time Will had a chance to pull himself together, to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face he was getting an update on Jay. 

The bullet had nicked the artery. 

He's young. He's strong. He's a fighter. 

That's all Will could think to himself, over and over. As he updated Jay's team on his condition. He escaped as quickly as he could, he couldn't be out there with them. To see the fear he felt, reflected so clearly on all those faces. So he hid in the on call room, waiting for updates on the surgery because he wasn't strong or brave, not without Jay there beside him. 

He's young. He's strong. He's a fighter

It carried him though the hours of waiting for news, it kept him from collapsing when he finally heard word that Jay was out of surgery, it kept him upright as he practically ran through the hospital towards the recovery room that held his brother. 

He's young. He's strong. He's a fighter. 

It's what Will told himself over and over again as he sat by Jay's bedside, holding his brothers hand tightly, praying for him to wake up. 

"Will?" 

It was soft, so soft that it was almost inaudible, in fact Will thought he was hearing things for a second, but then he saw his brothers eyes, they were glazed and confused but they were open and looking at him, Will could of cried.

"Jay" He breathed out in relief and then he was crying. 

"Are you okay?" Jay asked his voice gruff and groggy, and it only made Will cry harder because only Jay could get shot, nearly die and have the first thing he say be in concern for his little brother. 

"How are you feeling?" Will sniffed back more tears, squeezing Jays hand softly. 

Jay squinted at Will before looking around the room. "I got shot?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah." Will said gently. "Yeah you did." 

"Ouch." Will could see the painkillers were dragging Jay back into sleep. 

"Yeah, but you're okay. Go back to sleep. I'll catch you up later. Sleep." 

"Mmmh, so bossy." Jay grumbled but against his will, his eyes started to fall shut. 

Will watched as Jay relaxed back into the pillow, relief flooding through him so fast he felt dizzy. 

"I'm so glad you're okay Jay." He paused, "I love you." It wasn't normally something they said, it just wasn't their way, but Will figured if there was ever a time to break that unspoken rule it was now. 

Jay's eyes opened again, just enough to get a quick look at Will, then they fell shut again. 

"I love you too little brother, now shut up and go to sleep. You look terrible." 

He squeezed Will's hand lightly and then just like that he was asleep again. 

Will laughed softly, wiping the tears from his face and leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, kicking his feet carefully up onto the bed. 

He didn't let go of Jay's hand, but he did let his eyes fall shut, and the Adrenalin he had been running on all afternoon seemed to fade all at once, and in a matter of minutes the two Halstead brothers were both fast asleep. 

He's young. He's strong. He's a fighter. 

Will smiled in his sleep. 

He was going to be okay.


End file.
